


Battle Wounds

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Kagome takes care of Sango's injuries after a battle.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sango
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Battle Wounds

Sango hissed as Kagome tightened the bandage, only sending an apologetic look as she tried to help her companion through her injuries. Kagome felt guilty — if she had noticed that stray youkai's attack then Sango never would have had to risk herself to protect her. Sango didn't complain though, just tried to hide her pained reactions from the miko tending to her. Probably to avoid making the miko feeling any more guilty than she already was.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan" Kagome said.

"It wasn't your fault, Kagome-chan" Sango sighed, "Try not to blame yourself."

Kagome shook her head, "If I had been paying more attention then you wouldn't have needed to protect me."

"I will always protect, Kagome-chan. Whether you're paying attention or not. So please don't blame yourself" Sango stated.

Kagome blushed, "Alright. Just let me protect you from time to time, okay?"

"That's fair" Sango smiled, "Too bad I don't intend to let you do that."

"Sango-chan!"


End file.
